


Weakness

by Hiccuptoothless16



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuptoothless16/pseuds/Hiccuptoothless16
Summary: Sky knew he’d always been weaker than everybody else he just never thought someone would get hurt because of it     Blah that’s a bad summary but what can you do
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short but I felt like writing something so... criticism is always welcome!

“Hey sunshine,”Sky looked up startled by the sudden voice realizing that Warriors had been trying to get his attention for some time if the slightly annoyed look was anything to go by.

Feeling embarrassed Sky shook his head trying to get out of his daze. He’d felt so tired lately he knew sun would tease him right now with how much he’d already slept but she’d understand why he slept so much. 

“Oh I’m sorry what were you saying?”cursing himself under his breath he realized that everybody was busy setting up camp and he’d been sitting here doing nothing.He should have been working the others didn’t have time for every time he felt dizzy or out of breath!

Warriors sighed it had been a rough couple of days, everybody had to pull their weight if anybody wanted even a wink of sleep it was late, monsters had kept them on there toes and the constant change of scenery was starting to get old.

But Warriors knew moral was low so even if he wanted to be mad it wouldn’t do anybody any good. 

“ Look I know you’re tired but the faster we set up camp the faster we can all sleep, alright?”

Sky nodded his head, “No you’re right I’m sorry I’ll do better.”

Warriors smiled tiredly,”Good man, I’ll leave you to it.” Warriors patted his arm as he walked passed him to get to Time. 

Quickly stealing a glance at the stars above he prayed Hylia to give him strength before standing and asking Twilight what  
needed to be done.

*******************************


	2. Chapter 2

Legend and Sky were gathering more wood for the fire the next morning both tired and sore. Sky lagged behind a bit feeling more dizzy then he had the day before but he wasn’t going to complain even if the world was tilting and blurry maybe he should have worried a little more about his health but this was how it always had been. 

*Weak* he thought bitterly to himself everybody was surely handling all these changes better then he was. 

He paused his train of thought when Legend started to make his way back over arms filled with wood 

“Hey Sky I think we have enough let’s head back I’m getting hungry and we don’t want the others to have it all to themselves now do we,” He let out a small chuckle muttering under his breath “greedy animals the lot of em.”

Sky shook his head in amusement not knowing what to say he always felt that things between legend and himself had always been uneasy not that Legend had ever given him a reason to think that, he just thought that their personalities and ideals clashed. 

“Yeah I guess your right...” Sky stopped he notice that the birds had hushed their sweet songs and the air seemed heavy with tension. 

Legend quickly caught onto the tension dropping his wood and reaching for his weapon with sky following suit. 

“What do you think it is?” Sky asked in a rushed whisper. 

“Not sure but I’m not sticking around to find out camp is only a little ways away if we be careful we can make it and get help.” Legend started to turn when an raging beast crashed into him! 

Legend grunted in pain the wind knocked out of him and ears ringing he barely heard Sky scream his name before he black out.


End file.
